Jak's Journal 2
by Princess Serena til Universo
Summary: Part two of Jak's Journal. this one takes place in the events of Jak 2 and 3. It is rated T for swearing, and violence. Please review but no Flames.
1. Chapter 1

**PStU: OMG! I actually got this first chapter out sooner than I thought I would. I was so sure I wouldn't get it out and finished but here it is. WOW!**

**Star: Ya sorry for the long wait people! **

**PStU: This is part two of Jak's Journal and it involves Jak 2 and 3 which I don't own for the thousandth time.**

**Star: Wow You remembered the disclaimer this time. **

**PStU: Shut up! On to the First chapter of this new fic.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jak's Journal 2<span>**

**Entry: Doesn't Matter Anymore.**

**Date: Don't know**

**Place… A god damned Hell Hole.**

My life is a Living hell as of two years ago. I Lost two F***ing years of my life. I hate this place… no I hate the ruler of this place and his right hand bastard. They both are going to die a slow and painful death. I just don't know how I will kill them yet. I really want to strap them both to that damned chair and see how they like having Dark eco forced into their bodies. I want to hear them scream and beg for death. I want them to suffer 100x more than I did. They took my innocents and twisted it with dark eco, so now I will kill them like they deserve. They will receive no mercy from me.

Two years ago before I even came to this hell I was ready for my next big adventure. I had just defeated Gol and Maia… kinda ironic when I think back on it now. Anyway Keira had just finished constructing that giant Precursor Ring we found and that Rift rider as Samos called it. That is what started this whole mess. That day, I will never forget it. I had been staring up at it when Samos came up to meet all of us. He told me to be prepared for anything. I hadn't really been listening because Keira had just sat down and I wanted to sit next to her.

She said "I think I figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring. I just hope we didn't break any moving it all here to the lab."

We tried to slide closer together but Daxter once again got in the way. He popped up in between both of us and said, "Easy for you to say we did all the heavy lifting." He looked at the precursor orb looking thing and reached out to touch it, But before he could Samos yelled at him.

"Daxter!"

Dax shrank away from the thing and slumped back into the seat.

"Don't touch anything! Though the Precursors vanished long ago the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm" Daxter and I rolled our eyes at what he said.

Keira continued with "Or they can do great good, if you figure out how to use them."

I smiled at her I think. Samos came over to us and sat in the back of the rider and said, "I've had some experience with these things. I know you can make it work."

I was drawn to the large red gem that was in front of me and pushed it. I felt the machine come to life right after I did. Daxter looked at the Precursor gate and said what I was thinking.

"Wow! Look at that!"

That was when things went wrong. A deep voice from out of nowhere said "Finally the last rift gate has been opened."

All sorts of weird flying things came out of the rind and decided on the village. I barely heard Samos say "So this is how it happened" I had no time to think on what he had said because soon after he said that a large monster appeared in the ring as well. I think it was looking right at me. I know he said something about me being unable to hide.

After that Daxter panicked and babbled nonstop about doing something. I once again pressed the red button sending us into the Rift Gate as the monster called it.

Keira asked the question that was on my mind.

"What was that thing?"

No one answered her though because we were too busy holding on to the rider for our lives. Samos said something but I can't really remember what it was but I do remember what Daxter said.

He yelled then said "I want off this thing!"

Next thing I knew all of us are blasted of the rider. I hear Keira scream and I also hear Samos tell me to find myself. Whatever that meant.

And so we landed in this hell hole known as Haven city. I was at first captivated by all that I saw but I was torn away from it as soon as I heard Daxter through down a piece of the rift rider he was still holding onto. After he threw it he said "I swear that's the last time I ever, EVER touch any stupid Precursor CRAP!"

Not two seconds after he said that I saw that bastard Erol and his guard for the first time. Daxter yelled and ran away from them as they closed in on me.

Erol smiled that sickening smile of his and said "We've been waiting for you" before one of his lackeys knocked me out.

Just as everything went black I heard Daxter say "Don't worry Jak I will save you before you know it."

Ya well I know it. I spent two whole years waiting for him. The only hope I had. I survived being torn open and ripped apart as Baron Praxis pumped me full of Dark Eco. I had to survive countless guards beating the shit out of mean just because they had a bad day or something. After only a year I had had enough of that and started to fight back. I even killed a few of them if they got too close.

I don't care that I killed them. They all had it coming.

I was only saved Just hours ago by Daxter.

The day started out like all others. I was in my cell just waiting for a guard to come in and try his luck. After a few hours they finally did come and three were killed as I fight them. In the end though I lose to those damn shock rods of theirs because have too little room to move around to dodge them. They drag me to that damn chair and start the process as always. It hurts like hell.

After it is over my ears are ringing and I can only hear small amounts of what Erol and Praxis are sawing.

Dar….co….injection….cle….complete.

Bio….dings….nom….unchange.

Thought….is…different…

Suprisingly…resis…experiments…Praxis…

I felt a rough hand grab me by my collar and drag me closer to full awareness. I focused on the face in front of me.

"You should at least be dead with all the dark eco I pumped into you."

After Praxis said that I could no longer hear what they were saying because I was in too much pain. The next thing I heard was Erol hissing in my ear that he would be back later. After that I just waited for Erol to come back when I heard the whirling of a lift right next to me.

At first I thought he was Erol. I thought he had come back earlier then I thought. That was until I heard a high pitched voice.

"Ding, Ding 3rd floor. Body chains roach food torture devices."

I felt something fall onto my chest and that high pitched voice continued.

"Hey buddy you see any heroes around here?"

I thought I was dreaming. I had done so before. But he seemed too real to be a dream.

"Whoa! What did they do to you? Jak it's me Daxter."

I opened my eyes slightly and only saw an orange blob. My head was ponding and it felt as if my blood was boiling.

I didn't hear all that he said but I felt him walking up and down my chest. I was completely out of it and could only feel pain as he was talking.

He then said something that struck a chord deep within me.

"Say something just this once!"

For the first time ever I felt words bubbling up in my throat.

My first words that I can ever remember were "I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS"

I felt a furry hand cover my mouth and someone shush me. I was too far gone. I couldn't hear what Daxter was saying. All I could see was red.

I just wanted to kill. I could feel my blood boiling and could no longer hold it back. I was so angry.

I can still see Daxter's face as I changed in front of him. I wasn't even aware he was Daxter as I readied my long claws.

However he was able to snap me out of it somehow.

"It's your old friend Daxter. Remember"

I changed back as I said his name.

Daxter was scared of me I could tell. He made a joke and brushed it off as if it was nothing but I could tell.

I had almost killed him. My best friend.

After he finished with his joke he grabbed a bag and handed it to me. He told me it was a new set of clothes and to put them on.

I quickly changed and found out they were a bit loose and a bit too big. It also had gun holsters and wrist armor. As I was putting on my new steel toed combat boots I noticed that Daxter had also somehow found my old Eco ring and shoulder armor.

After I was finished changed I glared at my surroundings. Daxter jumped onto my shoulder. After he did so I made my way through the fortress Killing all the guards I saw. I didn't care that Daxter was there. I was still angry and I just wanted to make something bleed and die.

Once I was free I slumped to the ground and inhaled what had to be the best breath of air in my life.

Daxter looked at me strangly and said "You ok Jak?"

I just nodded. I am not used to being able to talk just yet.

"Oh I know! I have a place nearby that we can crash at."

I just nodded. I didn't know the city lay out so I only fallowed Daxter as he lead me out of the alleyway we landed in and out into the open street.

I will write more later. I am tired and about ready to tear this new Journal to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>PStU: Please, Please, please give me reviews. I would really like to know if I am doing OK. Also I might not be able to update as fast as I would like because of collage. So don't get impatient if it takes me a while to get the next chapter out.<strong>

**See you later**


	2. Chapter 2

**PStU: Ok this was out faster than I thought it would. It is shorter than I would like but at least it is up.**

**Star: That's true. You had fun writing this too.**

**PStU: I always have fun writing.**

**Star:What about school assignments?**

**Titlle: Ya what about school assignments and when your forced?**

**PStU: Ok maybe I don't always have fun writing. And Titlle That is You i force to write.**

**Titlle: Shut up.**

**Star: PStU does not own the Jak and Daxter series. After over 16 fics you should have figured it out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry: who cares<strong>

**Date: Still don't know or Care**

**Place: Still in the Damned City**

Ok I have calmed down a bit and have decided to continue where I left off.

Daxter had just helped me escape that hell hole known as prison and he was leading me to a place where we could rest for a bit.

After he led me out of the alleyway I tried to get a good look around the area we were in. As I was doing so we got stopped by an old man. For some reason he looked very familiar to me but I just shook that feeling away as he told us his name and asked if he could help us.

I grabbed the front of his robes and said "You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information. Where the hell am I?"

Daxter jumped off my shoulder and apologized for some reason. Kor just looked at me and said "well my angry young friend you are a guest of his Majesty Baron Praxis, Ruler of Glorious Haven City."

I glared angrily at Kor and snarled "I was just a guest in the good Baron's prison."

I saw Kor's shoulders slump and heard him sigh before he said "Inside a city or inside a cell we are all his prisoners."

He looked up and I saw his face drain of color just as the kid he had with him hid behind his robes.

"Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time," he turned to me and said "I'd move on If I were you."

I looked away from him and saw those damned Krimzon Guard headed our way. At first I thought they were after me to take me back to that damned hell hole but then I heard them I realized that the baron probably didn't know that I had escaped yet.

The lead guard came over and said "By order of his eminence the grand protector of Haven City Baron Praxis. Everyone in this sector is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring Underground fugitives. Surrender and Die!"

Daxter looked at them in disbelief for a second and asked "Uh excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender OR die."

Kor who was right behind me said "Not in this city. Protect me from these guards and I will introduce you to someone who can help you."

I glared at the oncoming guards and readied myself for a fight. I still could feel the need to kill these bastards in my very bones. The first one to get too close had his neck twisted so fast that he probably did not know what had hit him. After he slumped to the ground dead I gave a twisted smirk just daring the others to attack and attack they did.

The second guard did not die as quickly as the first but he did meet his end as I grabbed him by the arm and threw him into a nearby building. I could hear his spin and neck snap as I started to attack the next guard. The last guard I could see had decided to charge at me after he saw me kill his two companions. Not that I cared one little bit about them or him for that matter I raised my hand and lashed out full force smashing his face plate in. I did a double take as I saw that I had somehow sliced through his helmet and caused his entire top of his head to come clean off.

Once again I felt as if my blood was boiling and I felt a need to kill rise with in me. As these things went on I heard more guards coming. I also heard them yell "Shoot that thing" I felt an insane grin split my face as I saw them run towards me. They had no Idea what they were in for.

It felt as if something else had taken hold of my body and I was only just seeing what that something else was doing. I saw it slice through the guards armor as if it was wet toilet paper. I saw it jam it's claws right through a guards stomach and watched as that guards entrails feel out. I saw it kill countless guards with nothing but the dark eco at its finger tips.

As I watched all this go on I realized that it was me that was doing all of this. I felt a sudden burst of rage and yet pleasure at what I could do. Baron Praxis won't know what hit him.

After what felt like ages I felt the power I had suddenly lift and disappear. I was exhausted after that fight and sudden use of a power I had never used before. I was panting and slouched a bit. I saw Daxter was wide eyed and for a moment I thought he would just stay that way that is until he said "That was COOL! Do it again!"

I growled at him in my mind. He had no clue as to what was happening to me. I had no clue what was happening to me. He just thought it was cool. To try and get my thoughts across to him I said "Something's happening to me…something he did. I can't control it."

Kor walked over after I said that and he too had no idea what I was going through. He just said very impressive. Daxter at least decided to ask if I was ok.

Kor ignored Daxter's worried look and look at me. He then said "What you just did was very brave." He looked down at the kid next to him and continued "This child is important."

Daxter walked over to the kid and looked at him for a second then asked "This kid? He looks kinda scruffy."

Just after he said that I heard the engine of a hover craft fly towards us and I went into a ready position. I was ready once again to kill what every came my way.

This time however the guard only told us to leave the area. Funny I would have thought he would have noticed all the blood and his dead guard comrades littering the area. Lucky for me I guess because I was worn out still from the fighting I did earlier. I guess I will have to build my stamina back up. Prison robbed me of that as well as other things.

Anyway steering away from the topic that will make me want to tear this journal to pieces, after the guard in that large hover craft left Kor turned as if to leave and said "Thank You for your help but I must get this child to safety."

I heard Daxter growl and then say "Hey what about us."

Kor once again turned to face us and gave us what we wanted to hear finally "There is an underground group waging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader the Shadow could use fighters like you. Go to a dead in alley in the slums, ask for Torn. He can help you."

He left us there without directions to that dead end alley or even a hint of how to find it.

Daxter looked at me and said "You look like you are about to fall flat on your face. Just fallow the Daxtenator and he will lead you to a nice bed to rest."

I just rolled my eyes at what he said and started to follow his lead once again. After I get some sleep I plan to head out and find this Underground and start my war on Praxis. He will die. He will die a thousand times over for what he did. I'll make sure he suffers.

* * *

><p><strong>PStU: Ok I have no Idea when the next one will be out so please be patient with me. I have a packed schedule at the moment.<strong>

**Star: Please R&R. We could really use the feed back.**

**See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PStU: Sorry short chapter this time. But at least I got it out before things started to get very busy here.**

**Star: ~sigh~ you start your major classes soon and won't be able to write as much.**

**PStU: I know don't remind me.**

**Star: The Jak and Daxter Series is owned by the gods at Naughty Dog. PStU owns diddly. **

* * *

><p><strong>Entry: Does it even matter anymore?<strong>

**Date: Don't know Don't Care.**

**Place: Still in Hell also known as Haven City.**

This morning sucked. I can't even get a decent night of sleep anymore. All I see in my dreams is the hell I was put through under Praxis's watchful eyes. I feel as if I am completely reliving what I went through even though it is a dream. I can't escape even in sleep. My life is F—ed up beyond all repair and I can truly say that it makes me want to rip something to pieces.

I only got about two hours of sleep tops. No matter what I could not make the dreams stop. I looked over at Daxter and could feel jealousy creep up on me as I saw that he was sleeping peacefully while I have to suffer from constant nightmares.

I then pushed my jealousy aside and reminded myself that he was my best friend. The only friend I had in this hellhole. I mean I don't even know if Keira and Samos are even in this hell of a city. For all I know they could be somewhere else entirely. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I would find them eventually, after I killed Praxis of course.

Daxter had somehow gotten us a room at an inn of some kind. When I asked him last night all he said was that the people who owned the place owed him a favor. He didn't tell me what he had done to get the favor but I wasn't complaining.

I got up from the small bed that I had tried to sleep on and went into the nearby bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror that hung over the sink. I looked so different. My hair was longer and swept back. My face had slimed down a lot too, probably from not eating right for the last two years. The biggest change however where my eyes. They looked harder, angrier and they seemed to almost glow. I scowled at my own reflection and slammed my fist through the mirror. I didn't need to see myself to know that I was different then before I came to this hell.

I just stood there for a few minutes with my fist still in the mirror not caring that my knuckles were bleeding. I heard Daxter walk in and turned to look at him as he came over to me. His ears were drooped and he had a sad look on his face. I just walked out right past him after he came in to see what I had done. I left him standing in front of the bathroom door. I was still so pissed at everything that I could hardly see strait.

I left the room we stayed in and went into the street. Once I was out in the somewhat fresh air I finally decided to look at the damage I had inflected on my hand. I hadn't even felt any pain when I shattered that mirror. Now that I look at my hand I notice that my blood looked more like Dark Eco than it did blood, I also noticed that aside from the mirror pieces sticking out of my fist it looked perfectly fine.

I growled to myself and yanked all the shards out of my hand and watched the now ever present Dark Eco seep out of the wounds they made, and as if to really prove how messed up I am now I watched as my hand healed impossibly fast.

Damn you Praxis.

I just stood there staring at my hand for a minute until Daxter came outside and saw what I was doing.

He didn't say a word as he jumped up onto my shoulder. I am glad he didn't ask any questions. I don't know if I could answer them without getting angry at him.

We walked for a bit, until I got tired of it and jumped up to one of the flying zomers overhead. I grabbed the person who was in the seat and tossed him into the street. I didn't even care if he got hurt. I could tell that Daxter was shocked by what I had done but I really didn't care that he was shocked.

I am different now. Who cares?

We flew around the slums for a few hours until we finally found a dead-end alley that looked like it could be the one we were looking for. I switched hover zones and parked near it. Once I was out of the zomer I walked over into the alley and immediately noticed two elves standing there.

A woman with light blond hair scowled at us as we walked past her. Not that I cared anyway.

I noticed a man with brown dreadlocks coming towards us also with a scowl on his face. I looked at him and noticed a curved dagger on his back and saw that he carried himself like a fighter.

I then said "We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us." I paused and waited for a reply. I didn't get one so I continued. "Are you Torn?"

Daxter finally decided to speak up and he said "Maybe this guys a mute, like you used to be."

I rolled my eyes at that and then heard the guy speak.

"New face's make me nervous. Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. Picking the wrong side could be… unhealthy"

I glared at him then said "We want to see the shadow."

He chuckled a bit and said "Not likely. If you and your pet want to join something… try the circus, unless you have the fur for a really tuff task."

I noticed that he had pulled out his curved dagger and was testing the edge of it as he spoke that last part to us. I could tell right away that it was making Daxter nervous because I could see him eyeing it from the corner of my eye.

After about a minute he finally said "Steal the Barons banner of the top of the ruined tower. Then maybe we'll talk." After he finished talking to me he tossed is dagger in the air and caught it.

I glared at him and walked right out of that alley. I had to prove myself strong enough to fight for the city.

Fine. I'd play his little game of capture the flag. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face as I grabbed it and proved myself to be serious about fighting the Baron.

I'll write more later.

* * *

><p><strong>PStU: As I said short chapter. Hope it was good though. Please review. I'll give you a digital cookie.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**PStU: Ok this chapter took a little bit longer to write then I thought it would. School and work got in the way. I also got really sick and could barley get up let alone type.**

**Star: At least you are getting better finally.**

**PStU: Ya that's true. But it still sucked.**

**Star: I know, I know.**

**PStU: Ugh I still don't feel good.**

**Star: PStU: Does not own the Jak and Daxter series you parasites. If she did she would not be as poor as she is.**

**PStU: I am not that poor. **

* * *

><p><strong>Entry: …does it really matter anymore?<strong>

**Date: Still don't know or care.**

**Place: Still in the hell known as Haven City.**

I finished Torn's little game of capture the flag. It was so easy it was insulting. If I were still the same kid I was before coming to this hell maybe it would have been a little more difficult but then again maybe not. It was no more difficult than all the things I did to get to Gol and Maia. Not that it matters.

After I had left the dead-end ally I got back onto the zoomer I had taken and made my way out of that area. I had no idea where this place called Dead Town was so I spent a good deal of time just wondering around.

As I wondered around I took a good look at the people of this precursor-forsaken city and notice that all of them seemed tired. Not tired in the since of needing sleep but rather they seemed have given up. That just added another thing to my ever growing list of reasons to hate the baron.

As I continued to look for that stupid entrance into dead town I saw a couple of Krimzon guards walking in the streets. My blood boiled as I watched them shove elves out of their way. I had the sudden urge just to jump off my zoomer and make them suffer for all the things that they did to me in that hell they call prison.

As I was just about to do just that I felt Daxter jumping up and down on my shoulder and then I heard him say "Hey put a lid on that temper of yours. You can't just kill every guard you see."

Daxter was right of course. I took a deep breath and looked away from those bastards and continued to look for the entrance to Dead Town.

After a good hour of searching I finally decided it would be in my best interest to "convince" someone to tell my where it was. After I did I found out that it was slightly hidden from view because the entrance was a freaking pot hole in a dead end ally.

By the time I got there I was pissed and ready to kill something.

Once I was through that annoying security door I finally saw way they called this place dead town.

All the building in this place were in ruins and toxic water ran everywhere. I could even make out a few bodies of the dead flouting in the toxic muck. As I looked around the place I noticed that the largest building in the place also happened to be the tower that I was supposed to get that banner off of.

I was getting ready to make my way over to the tower when I heard Daxter shout out a warning in my ear. I spun around and punched a weird mutant creature effectively killing it as my fist smashed its skull in. It fell limply to the ground and dissolved into a small pile of dark eco, figures that the cause of that thing's mutated appearance would be dark eco. Before I knew what I was doing I place my hand in the dark eco. I felt it crawl up my arm and go into my body.

"Earth to Jak! Come in Jak"

I blinked as Daxter said that and finally realized what I had been doing.

Damnit I'm more messed up then I thought. Damn you Praxis.

"Lets get going Dax" I said pretending that none of that even happened.

I ignored everything Daxter asked and made my way to the tower that was in the center of the place. I ran into a few more of those mutant like things but they were easy to dispose of. And with every one of those things that I killed, more dark eco came to me. It was like I was a living magnet for the stuff and what's worse is that for some reason It actually felt good. I am so f—d up.

After fighting those things and absorbing that dark eco I felt stronger then I had when I entered this place. Again making me think on what was done to me and making me angry as I thought on it. As I was thinking about it I started to cross a stone like bridge that lead over to the baron's tower when I heard a cracking sound beneath my feet. I did the only thing I could think of and jumped to the other side quicker than I ever could have before. Just as I landed I turned around to see the stone bridge I had been walking on collapse and fall into the toxic water below.

"Yeash. That was close. Nice moves there buddy."

I glanced at Dax after he said that. I wonder if he knows that the only reason I am moving faster now than I did when we were in Sandover is because of what the Baron did to me. He probably doesn't but it doesn't matter anyway, because it will be these very same ability's that take down Praxis.

I make my way up the tower thinking of all the things I am going to do to him. I realize now that I never would have been able to make some of these jumps if it weren't for the baron and that just pisses me off even more.

Back on the subject of the tower, as I was making my way up it I had to move fast because of how unstable everything was. I would land on a large block and as soon as I did I would feel it crumbling beneath my feet. I would also every once in a while find only a pole to grab and have to use that to propel myself forward.

Once I was at the top of the tower I finally saw the Barons banner. I walked up to it and pulled it easily out of the rock it was in. As I did this though I heard and felt the stone under me collapse. I grabbed the banner with both hands and positiond my fall. I heard Daxter screaming the entire time. As I fell I landed in an overhang and went soring into the air once more. I saw I thick wire ahead of me and I made sure to land on it. As I did I used the banner in my hands to help me with my balance. I heard Daxter land on the wire too but then I heard he screaming once again as he was once more launched into the air.

As I was reaching the end of the wire I notice Torn waiting there for us and I jumped off before it ended and landed right in front of him positioning the banner at an angle. Right after I did that Daxter landed next to me.

I heard an even louder rumble and turned to look as the tower fell apart.

Torn's eyes were a little wide for a second then he said "Ya I guess you guys are in."

He shook his head for some reason and left before we could even get a chance to talk to him. I scowled at that fact and made my way back to the city.

More Later.

* * *

><p><strong>PStU: Ok I hope this chapter was ok. I actually had a lot of fun writing it. Please R&amp;R.<strong>

**Star: BUT no flames. Flames will be used to cook our meals.**

**See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PStU:... honestly I have NO excuse this time for the lack of update.**

**Titlle: Ya you do. It's called laziness, forgetfulness, and a whole heaping helping of procrastination.**

**Star: She has a point.**

**PStU: No comment.**

**Titlle: Would you like a shovel to help you dig your hole?**

**Star: PStU own's nothing but the large hole she has dug herself. **

* * *

><p><strong>Entry: … 4 or 5 not that it Matters.<strong>

**Date: … Haven't got a clue.**

**Place: Same place as last time.**

Ok I am officially a member of the rebellion group known as the Underground. Yay me. Ya don't really care about their fight I just want to kill the baron. I know that I should care even just a little bit but that part of me also died in prison.

Anyway after the whole prove yourself mission Torn gave us, he was still staring at where the old tower collapsed. Finally after a minute or two he turned to us and tossed something to me.

"That's a pass to get you in and out of the hideout. Meet me there for your first true assignment. Also try not to get yourself killed on the way back."

After he said that he left us there without another word. I rolled my eyes and I noticed that Daxter was doing the same thing.

"Yesh cheery fellow ain't he."

I almost cracked a smile at that comment, almost. I just don't feel as if I have anything to smile about anymore.

It felt as if hours passed as we navigated our way out of dead town but it was most likely just a little over thirty minutes. After we were finally out of that place I made my way over to the zoomer that was somehow still miraculously there. I was sure that someone would steal it not that I am complaining of course. I jumped on it and started it up only to find out the reason that no one stole it.

"Fu—k!" I yelled.

Dax hopped down off of my shoulder and looked at a few of the gauges and said "Well unless we have any spare eco around this thing ain't going anywhere but the junkyard."

Well isn't that just nice. I steal a car that I only got one use out of. Just my shitty luck. I kicked the damn thing to ease up a bit of my pint up aggression, not that it helped any.

I left the dead zoomer in the ally and went out into the main street to look for another ride.

It didn't take long at all.

No one died or anything.

…a few broken bones maybe.

I needed a zoomer and that fattass civie was just asking to be hi-jacked.

Anyway after I got my new zoomer I made my way back to the underground hideout.

As I was driving back I noticed that Dax was quiet. I quickly looked at him and noticed that he was giving me this look. It took me a bit to place what that look meant but when I figured it out I scowled and speed up the zoomer a bit.

He didn't say anything but I didn't need him to.

I've changed. So what. He will just have to get over it and move on. I am no longer that naïve weak kid from Sandover and I never will be again. He died and I am all that's left.

After a few minutes I heard Dax start to fill in the silence with a bunch of useless chatter. Useless but not unwanted. It seemed to almost give back a since of normalcy.

Once we made it back to the hideout I took a quick look around the ally. It was completely unimpressive. The only thing that stood out was the entrance to the Underground hideout. I could feel a smirk cross my face as I saw the hammer cracked emblem of the Baron. Sure wish I could crack the Barons skull open, after he gets a taste of his own experiments of course.

Once we made our way inside the Hideout Dax jumped off of my shoulder and sauntered over to a pipe in the wall.

"Whew… being a big hero sure makes ya thirsty."

After he said that he pulled the lever next to the pipe and something that was not water came out. Really I didn't want to know what that brown stuff was and judging by the way Daxter was spiting it out it couldn't be anything good.

"The Baron turned off all water to the Slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the Underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before, while I was serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit."

I had to hold myself back from attacking Torn so I made a half-assed joke instead. "YOU were a Krimzon guard? Huh. Oh I guess that explains your… charming sense of humor."

Torn scowled at me then continued as if I said nothing.

"My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city at the Pumping Station."

"Outside the city? What about the security walls?" I asked.

Dax then asked "What about the Metal Heads?! It ain't no petting Zoo out there… peeps be getting deep sixed!"

Torn ignored both of our questions and just said "Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive the slums will be indebted to you. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment silence in your honor."

I didn't have to see Dax to know that he was glaring at Torn.

"I'd like to give him a touching moment."

I turned around after Dax jumped back onto my shoulder and walked away from Torn with a scowl on my face. I agreed with Dax not that I would let Torn know. He is a means to an end after all. I can't have him know how much I dislike him and how his facial tattoos make me want to snap his neck, ya not a good idea to let him know that.

Once outside I got back on my 'barrowed' zoomer and kick started it. I looked at the buildings and looked around for the pipe that Torn said that would lead me to the Pumping station. Once found I fallowed it.

Nothing of importance happened on our way to the Pumping Station. Not counting a few Krimzon Guard deaths. Those don't matter after all. I also may have put the city on high alert for a bit and caused a high speed chase.

Anyway once we made it to the security lock I noticed that it opened for me and a familiar cold computer voice said something but I didn't hear it. That cold voice made me flashback to the chair for a second until Dax tugged on my ear.

"Hey Jak snap out of it buddy. We gotta find that valve thingy for Torn."

I didn't say anything to that and walked out of the security lock and onto a sandy beach like area. I looked at the large metal construct in front of me and saw a way up to the place I needed to get to. I was about to make my way to the station when I heard Daxter start to yell.

"Jak! Those are Metal Heads!"

I looked at what he was yelling about and got into a fighting ready stance.

They weren't that large but the metal armor, razor sharp teeth and claws made up for their lack of size.

Once they charged I gave the closest one a well-placed kick knocking it into the one behind it. I smirked and charged at one and gave it a powerful upper-cut knocking out that glowing forehead gem-like thing in the process.

I continued to kill them and once they were all dead I saw dark eco leak from their mangled corpses. As I walked past their remains I felt the dark eco merge with what was already in me. I could care less anymore. I have gotten used to the burning feeling just under my skin I guess or maybe just maybe the power that it gives me has made me accept it just a little bit. Anything I can use to kill the Baron after all. What better way to kill him than with what he made me into.

Anyway after that fight/slaughter I finally made my way up to that valve I was supposed to turn back on.

Annoying as hell.

More Metal Head's, mutants and a whole number of things attacked me all too just die by my fist.

After what felt like one giant loop around the station I walked up to the valve. Dax jumped off my sholder and I stood to the side and let him try and have a victory… try.

"Ahhh the valve. Allow me." Dxter said and then preceded to struggle trying to turn it.

After few minutes I lost my already short patents and slammed my fist down onto the pipe. The wheel to the valve turned so quickly that Dax got comically flung into the pipe and all the way down to the spicket.

I still find myself slightly chuckling about it. Dax struggled asking me for help and once I did I got him out by turning the valve to the spicket. He slowly made his way out before being rocketed the rest of the way.

I crouched down and opened my mouth to say what I was thinking but Dax cut me off.

"Don't say it. Don't even chuckle. Next time YOU turn the valve."

He then passed out forcing me to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way back.

I'm gonna stop there and write more later. My hand is starting to hurt and I got a new mission to get prepared for soon anyway. More later.

* * *

><p><strong>PStU: After like two years there you go. Please be kind and leave a review and maybe a rope to help pull me out of this hole I am in.<strong>

**See you Next Chapter**


End file.
